geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Psycho
Psycho, real name Chris Adamowicz, (born March 19, 1987) was the owner of the Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation in its first run and its shadow owner in its second. He is a semi-retired wrestler with his twin brother Krazy Kid. He was the one who got Gemini Drake into e-fedding, even if the EIWF was just a ploy to fuel his ego. He's known to be a spoiled brat and will throw a fit should he not get his way. Whenever he "writes" or suggests an idea for the company, it's complete garbage comparable to Vince Russo on a good day. If he's put on a leash, and someone works with him, the product usually didn't end up too bad. Because of his spoilness, it was always his way and no one else's. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) Intercontinental Champ and Ministry (August-September 2001) As the EIWF opened its doors, Psycho signed on many former Williamsville Wrestling Federation stars, like Gemini Drake, Max Turner, Scott Whiteman, Meredith, and others. He defeated Booker T to win the company's Intercontinental Title for the first time. The following show, it was believed Psycho was behind "Stone Cold" Steve Austin in his battle against the Undertaker. This wasn't the case as the owner turned on the Texas Rattlesnake and got the Deadman the win. Him, Krazy Kid, Kane, Undertaker, and the Acolytes formed the Ministry stable the next show. It was quickly known right away he was dating the Women's Champion, Christina Ittner. Because of his unfairness to the roster, Gemini organized a Rebellion while Shawn MIchaels brought in D-Generation X. With two other stables breathing down his neck, Psycho had his Ministry brothers fight them off while he took on an enraged Austin. At the War pay-per-view, Psycho defeated Austin in a ladder match. With War done, he fired Slappy for stealing the IC Title belt, and Fluisa for striking Chris Jericho with a flamethrower - even if it was an accident. Gemini stood up for them and was fired for it as well. No more than twenty-four hours later, Psycho rehired the three he had fired before, only to have them job in their matches. His biasedness and unfair treatment soon garnered a chunk of the roster to turn against him and the Ministry. This rebellion was christened the WWF Rebellion, led by Gemini Drake and John Hawley. As soon as they debuted, Psycho was taken off-screen to give them a chance to demonstrate their talents. Though he was told to stay away, he had Krazy Kid and Chris Jericho attack Gemini and Rob Van Dam during their WWF Title matches. It was widely believed after the WWF Destruction pay-per-view in September that Psycho coerced Gemini into selling out the WWF as part of his show. This coercion caused a rifting between Gemini and a few members of the roster. Feud with Adam Tayeh (September 2001) With the Rebellion nothing more but a gimmick in his eyes, Psycho went on to break away from the Ministry after Undertaker recruited both Lita and Mahalia. Him, Krazy Kid, Justin Credible, the Hardy Boyz, and a third brother Chaos Kid formed Team Incredible. Soon enough, they recruited Booker T and Tajiri, to fight off the WWF Rebellion and the Ministry. During one of the shows, someone began stalking Christina, and showing provocative footage of her to the crowd. Before too long, it was revealed to be WWF alumnus, Adam Tayeh, seeking to overthrow Psycho. The two battled off and on throughout September, wanting nothing more than to destroy each other. At the Uprising pay-per-view, Psycho managed to defeat his rival in a ladder match. Feud with Triple H, Psycho Beast, & Bugs Bunny (October 2001) The Rebellion was practically no more after Uprising, and Psycho wanted nothing more but to move onto a storyline all about himself. D-Generation X member Road Dogg returned demanding a match or he'll sue the company for violation of his contract. Psycho agreed to the terms and even put the IC title on the line to silence him. During this match, Triple H interfered and distracted the owner long enough for the Road Dogg to get the pinfall victory. Psycho made a match between himself and the Cerebral Assassin at the Death Penalty pay-per-view, which he won. After Death Penalty, Psycho left the EIWF temporarily to renegotiate terms with writer and commissioner, Mick Foley. He wasn't seen again until November. At the same time, Psycho had donned on two other personae, Psycho Beast - which was him with face paint - and cosplaying as Bugs Bunny. As Psycho Beast, he defeated Lance Storm for the EIWF European Title. As Bugs Bunny, he and "Elmer Fudd" - cosplayed by Krazy Kid - won the Tag Team Titles off the Hardy Boyz. At Death Penalty, he lost the Tag Team titles back to the Hardyz. In November, he lost the European Championship to Kurt Angle. This was when Psycho's writing skills were being compared to that of Vince Russo. Submission Champion (November 2001) As Psycho returned, he tried to instigate a battle between Gemini and his former friend, John, to start off a show. Little did he know this was a set-up for the two to reunite and restart the WWF Rebellion. While dealing with them, he was also caught in a feud with the masked X-Cutioner, who shared the same ideas with them. Shortly after firing the X-Cutioner for his backstage drama, Psycho awarded himself with the Submission Championship when it was believed then champion, Ethan Frost, wasn't returning. He entered into a feud with Scott Whiteman over the title, and the two finally came toe-to-toe at the Blood Bath pay-per-view. Even though Psycho tapped out, he reversed the decision by stating Scott's submission, the Insanitation, is an illegal hold, thus negating his victory. Final Countdown and shut-down (December 2001-January 2002) The WWF Rebellion had revealed their true leader, Mr. McQuality, and he challenged Psycho to one final showdown at the Final Countdown pay-per-view. Every title was on the line in either unification bouts or stand-alone matches, Psycho's included. Instead of facing Scott, he faced Kurt Angle, the very first Submission Champion. He managed to get the victory by getting himself counted out. Later that night, he faced McQuality in a Winner Takes All contest. The EIWF had retained their titles, even if some champions ended up being WWF members, and McQuality forfeited the contest. However, he still wanted his match, owner vs. owner. Had McQuality not thrown away the contest, he could've won the EIWF from Psycho. In January, the EIWF was slowly dying off from lack of direction and Psycho's writing. Mahalia tried to respark life into the fed by starting a storyline where she, Daffney, and Zenkai capture Christina's kayfabe baby. But Christina had other plans and had Psycho negate the storyline. Mahalia couldn't take any more of the favoritism and cut a shoot promo on her departure. Gemini soon followed, and he and John took the entire roster with them. With the roster gone, Psycho cut his own shoot promo where he called them all "pussies," "retards," and "faggots," all while stating he "wanted his life back." McQuality came out after and kicked him in the groin after what looked like a handshake. The WWF Owner got on a mic and said to Psycho before the camera stopped rolling, "The Rebellion has won the invasion." Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2002) Psycho, Krazy Kid, Zack Degeneres, and Christina Ittner had formed a stable called the EIWF to try to take over the WWF. However, they were mainly jobbers, a punishment for how they treated the others. Despite numerous chances at the Tag Team Titles, the Cruiserweight, and even the Television Title, they failed each time. Psycho's biggest feud was against Rob Van Dam for the Television Title at No Way Out 2002. Originally, he was scripted to win, but the idea was nixed at the last second. The reasoning behind it was that if he won the title it would make the WWF look weak in comparison to him. He constantly jobbed on the minor shows before being released in May of 2002 after Krazy Kid lost the Cruiserweight Title to X-Pac. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2002) Psycho reopened the EIWF in June 2002, claiming everything has changed, and that he wasn't the owner, but Vince McMahon. This ploy worked on a few returning superstars, like Max Turner, Lita, the Hardyz and Rain, and Chris Jericho. In the first show, Psycho was believed to lose the EIWF Title match to Rob Van Dam, but surprised everyone by winning. The event in quesion sent many into a rage they quit. The last show on July 4th saw Psycho and Krazy Kid defeating Kevin Nash and Max Turner in a tag match before the company was announced to be closing due to bad ratings and people quitting. Intense Wrestling Federation (2003) Though Psycho and Krazy Kid signed on for the IWF, they were never used, thus released early on in their contracts. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2013) Psycho is slated to return - under his real name Chris Adamowicz - in the History of the EIWF documentary during Gemini Drake's personal quest involving the company. In the special episode, he undergoes a huge change that almost makes him unrecognizeable. He still carries resentment toward Gemini after all these years. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Psycho Drop (Springboard Leg Drophttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ac-hjs0_1n4 to either a hung up, standing, or fallen opponent) - 2001-current *Psycho Drop II (Impaler DDThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7YVH_8B9R8) - adopted from Edge - 2002-current *Deadly Deathlock (Guillotine Chokehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lh2y2TqALyc) - 2001-2002 - used rarely Signature Moves *Spear - adopted from Edge *Super Kick - mocking Shawn Michaels Managers *Christina Ittner Nicknames *"Spoiled Brat" - from most the EIWF roster *"Shadow Owner" - during his second EIWF run *"Biased Brat" - by Ron Popeil *"Vince Russo's student" - by EIWF roster Entrance Themes As Psycho *"Psycho" by System of a Down (2001-current) - EIWF/IWF theme *"Feel So Numb" by Rob Zombie (2002) - WWF Theme As Psycho Beast *"Feel So Numb" by Rob Zombie (2001) As Bugs Bunny *"The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" by William Lava (2001) Championships and Accomplishments Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation *EIWF Intercontinental Championship *EIWF European Championship *EIWF Tag Team Championship (1 w/Krazy Kid/"Elmer Fudd") *EIWF Submission Championship *EIWF President Trivia Coming soon Category:Wrestling Category:E-Fed Category:Video Game Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Fanfiction